


Edel Weiss

by AlexandroMerlin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Substitution
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandroMerlin/pseuds/AlexandroMerlin
Summary: 3.0剧透有光→奥尔什方 + 光/泽菲兰替身梗未完结把没有记忆的泽菲兰因为脸盲骗自己当作奥尔什方使的故事。





	Edel Weiss

**Author's Note:**

> 雪绒花花语：重要的回忆。

（1）  
库尔扎斯中央高地今日是难得的晴天。  
虽然艾欧泽亚已经进入了盛夏的时节，艳阳高照对于常驻在内陆的人们来说只是徒增负担，但是对于库尔扎斯这个自从第七灵灾之后便常年覆盖着冰雪的地区而言，这样的天气却是最让人舒爽不过的了。这也是为何平常鲜少有人光顾的巨龙首营地今日充满了人流的原因——对于普通的民众和冒险者来说，这个地方就是天然的避暑胜地吧。  
对于艾欧泽亚的英雄，光之战士，也不例外。  
不过他与其它民众不同，并没有随意的找个小酒馆或是旅店歇息，只是娴熟地掏出自己的钱袋买了两杯苍穹蛋奶酒，放入自己的陆行鸟鞍囊中，向“某个”位置奔去。  
虽然营地中人满为患，但是再往北来到正对着伊修加德城的神意之地却由于魔物的侵扰，一般被认为是禁止踏足的“禁地”。  
光之战士却不同，在经历了那么多场战斗与那么多事情之后，魔物探测到他的出现也不会主动攻击他了。魔物虽然没有灵魂，但却也知道对方与自己的实力差距过于悬殊，不方便轻易的下手。  
更何况，来看望自己挚友的光如果被骚扰了，盛怒之下也是难以保持自己作为英雄的矜持的。  
他熟练地来到钢卫塔的门口，将自己的陆行鸟安置在一旁，给了一点萨尔基野菜犒劳它的奔波，便拿出了酒径直向那座小小的墓碑走去。  
墓碑不大，虽然已经被常年的冰雪覆盖上了一层薄薄的冰霜，却看上去不是很陈旧。摆在墓碑一旁的是一块破碎的盾，上面刻着福尔唐家族的独角兽花纹。  
光将一杯酒放在了墓碑的右侧，轻轻的拂去了冰霜，让上面刻着的字迹变得清晰可见。  
“奥尔什方•灰石，巨龙首营地的守护者，长眠于此”  
“挚友啊，”光席地坐在了墓碑的对面，象征性的举了一下杯，“果然我还是没有办法真的忘记你啊。”  
光又抿了一口酒，自顾自的说道：“如果你还活着，那该多好啊——”

（2）  
光看到他还活在这个世界上的时候，起初是非常震惊的。  
虽然光的确经常性的心软，只要敌人不是犯下了那些滔天大罪的话，很多时候只是把他们打到昏迷，然后交给了拂晓或是军团来处理这些“战犯”们。  
但是对他来讲，光连“要掏出他的心脏”这种誓言都说过，自己不应该手下留情了，甚至可能本着“我就是要他死”的决心，每次攻击都应该是致命的。  
更何况就算当时苟延残喘的活下来了，以他的本事不应该落到被亚拉戈合成兽围攻的境地才对。  
看着他身上破碎的铠甲，以及营养不良憔悴不堪的面庞，和倒在地上奄奄一息的姿态，光自出身以来还没有遇见过信息量这么大的单一场景，让他作为一个即使在乌尔达哈庆功会上都非常冷静的人突然慌乱了起来。  
他只是今日追踪一只狩猎怪的时候，刚好经过了这里而已。本来只是看见有人被魔物围攻，心想着“怎么还会有人闲着没事往魔大陆这么危险的地方跑”准备去解救他，一下坐骑却发现是自己死敌的时候，硬是愣在了原地几分钟。  
脑袋里闪过了无数可能性，包含“这是他的计谋，等到我一靠近就会拿刀砍了我”、“他被我已经杀了这只是他的怨灵罢了”、“这是他的双胞胎弟弟想要为他报仇却因实力不济被群怪围殴”等想法之后，他才意识到他需要做出一个决定。  
是自己亲手完成自己最后的报仇？还是就这样离开放任自流？还是即使有可能这是一场骗局，也要作为英雄干脆的救下他？  
光虽然好心，但也没有好心到能把自己的死敌不由分说的就救下来的程度。更何况救下来以后怎么办？交给伊修加德只怕是会跟现在的处境别无二致，还不如亲手给这件事做个了结。  
思来想去，光还是决定帮他一把——反正清理这些怪物对于光来说只是随手的一件事。  
“这是最后的慈悲了。”光默念“之后你的死活就不归我管了。”  
他将围绕在男子身旁的怪物吸引了过来，十分熟练地用裂石飞环劈碎了所有怪物的脑门。在确保这些魔物的身躯都已经化为以太回到了生命的循环之中过后，他头也不回的想要尽快逃离这个地方。  
“谢……谢谢。”身后倒在地上的黄发精灵族仿佛用尽自身的力气勉强挤出了这几个字，同时想要硬性撑起来这个身子的时候，却又因为体力不支倒下了。  
“……我只是不想看见你死在我面前而已。”光装作用平静的语调，好装作自己没有心软过一般欺骗一下自己，让以后回想起来这事的时候，不至于太过后悔。  
“求求你……杀了我吧。”黄发的精灵终于靠意志成功的翻了一个身，平躺在了地上，“我已经没有办法……太痛苦了。”  
“痛苦？！”本来已经打算离开的光在听完他的话后，反而像触发了什么机关一样，忆起了他抱着他挚友却无力回天的时候，这个现在在他面前说着痛苦的人曾是以多么冷酷而又无情的眼神看着他，让他恨的咬牙切齿。他一把抓起了躺在地上的精灵的衣领，然后将他自己的斧头刀刃对着精灵的脖子大声喊道“你就是活腻了也没有跟我资格说痛苦两个字！”  
“是吗……”精灵反倒是微笑了起来“如果……这样……可以减轻你的痛苦……的话……倒也……不赖。”  
光一下子又愣住了，倒不是因为这段话，而是因为和他四目相对的时候，发现他比自己印象中还要……  
像他的挚友。  
虽然光认脸的本事并不算得高强，伊修加德的很多精灵在他看来确实是一样的脸型，也偶尔的会认错人，但或许因为他并没有真的见过自己这位仇人几面，加之他对挚友的记忆也每日愈发模糊，让他产生了一种幻觉。  
“不，不可能。”他急忙甩了甩头，又粗暴的将精灵放了下来。虽然面色上依旧没有想要放松的气势，身体却也很诚实的将斧头缩了回去。  
精灵并没有力气站稳，而是又一次的倒了下去。这一次他没有再说话，而是将眼睛缓缓的闭上了。

（3）  
他缓缓地睁开了眼睛。  
他看到了天花板上的吊灯依然还亮着，甚至亮的有点刺眼。  
他的第一反应不是“我在哪里？”亦或者是“我发生了什么？”  
而是“我为什么还活着？”  
他不记得自己是谁，也不知道自己从哪里来，自己为什么活着。他只知道他脑海里对于世界的第一印象就是在那个偌大的，看上去怎么都不像是人类世界的飞行空域上。  
虽然他什么都不知道，但是对于求生的本能还是在的。在一点一点的探索中，他发现自己身上本来就穿着的盔甲和手里拿着的大剑意外的有着不错的品质，而且自己的身子虽然算不上健壮，但是使用武器却也还算麻利，至少面对魔物不属于束手就擒的级别。  
他猜想自己之前可能是一个还算不错的剑士，只是不知为何自己在这个荒芜人烟的岛上，也不知道怎么出去。  
他曾想过如果可以的话自己一个人在这个岛上生存也不是不行，虽然自己也不知道活下去是为了什么。  
但他还是失算了，魔大陆作为一个培育各种人造魔物的地方，属于“人”的营养来源是十分有限的，而且经过将近万年时间的死水，也早已发酵成了和正常水源完全不同的慢性毒物，不停侵蚀着他的身体。  
外加上不知多少时日没有接触别人而日益增生的孤独感，一夜一夜的向他袭来，让他自己反复的质问自己为什么活着，蚕食着他的心灵。  
直到这一天，他向往常一样想要击杀奇美拉换取一点肉食的时候，他的身体却发生了剧烈的疼痛。本想要逃跑的他却发现自己虚弱的以太却招来了更多的魔物，全都垂涎欲滴地看着他，想要占据他的身体作为养分吸收。  
就在他以为自己永远无法解开身世的谜团，就仿佛从未活在这个世界上的人之后，光却出现了。  
他看到光的震惊，以及随之而来的愤怒。  
他觉得这样也好，死在人类手上总比死在魔物手里强，这样至少还有人能够记得他。  
他没有想到自己还能活着见到世界，甚至有些怀疑这里既不属于人间也不属于以太界，而是自己以一种特殊的方式存在在世界上——但当他努力翻了个身，身上的疼痛感突然袭来之后，他发现自己的确活着。  
“醒了吗，醒了就别乱动”，他听见不远处救了他的男人的声音似乎在忙活些什么“我的幻术学的并不算好，并没有给你治好你的伤。如果你一直乱动，我可以随时把你丢出去喂狼也没有人知道。”  
是那个生气了的男人，他心想。他并不知道为什么那人最后还是救了他，但是也感到了少许的安心平躺了下来。  
就在这时男人走了过来，递给了他一碗热汤。他慢慢的将自己的身躯向上挪，好不容易挪到了头可以抬起来的位置，男人便将碗慢慢的送入他的口中，看他一口一口慢慢吸着。  
“谢……谢谢。”他不知道此时一下子该说什么，只是呆呆地朝男人微笑了一下。虽说想表达感谢，但是就这样的状态似乎也不知道做什么来报答自己的恩人比较好，更何况眼前的人更是以一种十分强烈的戒备之心反复大量着他，似乎在思考些什么。  
空气凝固了有一会儿，终于光没有忍住，还是率先开了口：  
“你为什么还活在这个世上？”  
他愣住了，不如说现在这个时间点无论问他什么他都无法回答。“我为什么活在这个世界上吗……我貌似也不知道呢……”  
光皱了皱眉头，意识到了这件事情似乎比他想象的要更加复杂。“你记得自己以前干过什么吗？”  
“我……”他一时停下了自己的思绪，但无论怎么努力回想却也都没有任何记忆的片段出现，有的只是自己一个人漫步在无尽的人工岛上，不断杀怪的记忆罢了。“不记得了。我不记得自己是谁，也不知道自己从哪里来，也不知道自己身处什么地方。只记得自己在那片空中岛屿上活着，仅此而已。”  
光下意识地挠了挠自己的脑袋，虽然当他运用超越之力看到眼前这个男人的这一阵子是如何苦苦求生的时候还是猜到了个大概，但是也没想到他能把所有的记忆忘记的这么彻底，就仿佛他从未活过，也从未为了他忠心耿耿的教皇下跪过，更从未在塔桥上投出那一枪一样。  
“那关于他的记忆呢？你还有有没有印象？”光指了指墙壁上的奥尔什方画像，那是他对于自己挚友最后的眷恋，也想过会有一天会在这幅画像下跟别人介绍他的事迹……但他没有想到第一次让别人看到这幅画像竟是这种场景，莫名感到讽刺。  
“他……我不认识他。”精灵轻轻地摇了摇头，“先生，是因为他很有名吗？”  
“不，不是。”光叹了口气，相信眼前的精灵是真的失忆了。光虽然作为战士主要的职责是对抗蛮神和帝国，但作为英雄他察言观色的本事也是绝对一流的，如果是说谎他也不会毫无知觉，更何况超越之力都在替他作证，实在没有理由再去想其它的可能性。“不好意思，我稍微离开一下。”  
从房间里出来，光直接走到了厕所接了点凉水泼在了自己脸上又一次确认了自己的确不是在做梦。他底下了头，深刻的沉思着自己究竟该怎么做。  
要告诉精灵他本来的名字跟真相吗？如果直接跟他说出他的来历以及他的作为，自己又该如何处置他呢？在他完全没有记忆的情况下放他回伊修加德去赴死？虽然自己的确恨当年被蛮神精炼之后只为蛮神服务不顾平民死活的他，但对于失忆的他来讲为教皇的所作所为买单似乎又过于残忍。但如果不告诉他事情的真相就这么一直装作不知情一样过去，但只要见到就没有办法控制自己去回忆那一刻那一幕，本就深刻的记忆只怕会越陷越深，自己迟早也会疯掉吧。  
终于，在一片混沌的思绪之中，他仿佛再一次看到了挚友的脸，只不过这一回他发现自己挚友的脸略微有些变形，过了半晌他才反应过来他似乎已经快将精灵的脸与挚友的混淆了。  
他似乎明白了些什么，突然又往自己的脸上泼了一次冷水，顿了顿足，朝房间走去。  
“你回来了”精灵对着他笑了笑“我还以为你就打算把我晾在这里自生自灭了。”  
“不、不会的。”光明显放大了自己的声音，仿佛在刻意给自己勇气一般，“因为……”  
“你就是画像上的他，我的挚友，奥尔什方•灰石。”  
是啊，从你身上失去的，再从你身上夺回来不就好了。


End file.
